The Animated World Episode 1
by 17lakect
Summary: Time to explain the beginning.
1. The beginning

1937...

A kid named Ernest who is 10 years old is having what he guessed was a cold for some time, Mickey mouse is alongside with him.

"How's the medicine?" Mickey asked.

"I'm getting a little better than the other ones." Ernest replied, sneezing.

Then his dad Walt Disney came in the room.

"He is just getting better my friend."

"Hm... he is." Walt noticed.

"So there is characters all around the world that never grow older and we'll be able to meet them one day?" Ernest asked.

"Mickey told you about this did he son?" Walt asked with a warm smiled, Ernest nodded. "Hm… let's get you some water then get you to sleep, it's getting late."

Then there was loud knocking with a sudden thunderstorm.

"Hm… don't like the weather do you?" Walt asked.

"Um, Walt, we're not alone…" Mickey alerted with his eyes widen.

Then Walt gets up. "My son, stay there."

"OK…" He replied as Mickey and Walt left the room.

It was half a minute when suddenly a boom is heard as Ernest gets up and went over, only to find that there is a witch named maleficent that just knocked out Walt.

Horrified, he tries to stay hidden and try to find a weapon.

But Maleficent grabbed the boy and threw him alongside with his father, Mickey tried to stop her but she used her staff to swing him at the wall.

"Oh… nice to see you and your son Walt, last time I saw you, I believe I killed your mother almost a decide when he was born." Maleficent reminded.

Hearing those words, Walt was lying about mom passing away, she was murdered while he was trying to protect his son.

Ernest then felt his heart, it was breaking down painfully, everyone stared, and then… a black glow is at the chest, and let out a demonic scream of rage.

"No…" Mickey muttered.

Maleficent chuckled. "We'll meet again soon, but I'll be back with a team." Then disappeared with a poof.

Ernest then runs away from home as Mickey walks to Walt.

"What's happening to him, he is suddenly angry and he made a unnatural scream?" Mickey asked.

"His heart… is gone." Walt replied.

Then there was a bunch of people far and gunshots.

"Can you run?" Walt asked Mickey, he nodded. "You have to watch my son, I still have work to do." Then the 2 split and ran as Mickey catches up with Ernest.

* * *

Ernest fought for world war 2, heartless but fights for American justice.

All throughout the years, he's never been in piece ever again, because of his dead heart, his tortured soul helps America.

His father often protects his son and the animal friends he's created, while other times he discovers the Looney tunes and Middle-Earth that used to be animated but now turns into real life by the wish.

Ernest fought for world war 2, but when the cold war started, he fought alongside for above 2 decides.

He was born with immortality, sometimes he dies then suddenly comes back to life, while other times when it comes to heavy stuff, he's half god.

For example, he's been through Atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and survives.

…

Walt keeps discovering more characters that will be timeless in the future or even alive right now.

Also the fact that Maleficent will return with a team to conquer the world will take a bunch of heroes including extra help from Looney tunes.

* * *

1965…

Ernest rides the helicopter to scout around when there was an explosion.

What he saw was the unbelievable, Maleficent with a group of villains, and she noticed the helicopter coming and shot it down.

"I NEED BACKUP!" Ernest yelled in the communications link.

A bunch of bad guys surround him, some has old fashioned guns, and that's when Ernest gets in rage again. His skin gets a little dark purple with aura as his face becomes demonic, black eyes and gashing teeth, roaring.

This caused a few to stood back and get a little frightened, but the helicopters are coming, everyone teleported away, leaving Ernest.

"MISSILE INCOMING!" one of the solders alerted.

Everyone noticed and all screamed, while Ernest demonic screamed….

**ANIMATED WORLD EPISODE 1  
**


	2. The finest happens

One year later in November 27 year 1966…

The cold war was still going, every once in a while he fights, but his haunted life gets worst. His only option is to track Maleficent or find other bad guys to figure out where she is. As the year went by, he got closer and closer.

But the question is: Will this have to do with their enemy's?

…

One morning in Disneyland:

Ernest stood in the balcony watching the sunrise.

"Ernest." Minnie spoke. "You seemed to be awful early, had another rough night?"

"(Sigh) For some reason, it's not as rough as the other nights. And yet seeing the sunrise just sooth's me a bit." Ernest said with a soft tone.

"… How is finding maleficent?" Minnie asked.

"I'm getting close."

"Now Ernest, come on to the kitchen and have some breakfast."

"Yes your highness." Ernest replied as he followed the mouse.

15 minutes later:

Just as Ernest is about to get back to work, Mickey stopped him.

"Now hold on there pal, you should take a day off, you have don't since the beginning." Mickey suggested.

"You want me to?" Ernest asked.

"I actually do now, I really can't stand your stressed life." Mickey answered. "Sides, you'll need to sleep, you look horrible."

Ernest gave a sigh. "Alright, thanks." And with that he walks away.

In Ernest's room:

"So they decided for me to be lazy, I bet they are glad." Ernest growled and grumbled. "Oh what's the point, maybe I should sleep, and Mickey has a point about me being stressed." Then he gave a sigh as he closed the shave and prepares to sleep, when suddenly a dimmed light fills the room and gets a little brighter and whiter. "What?"

Then everything went black…

* * *

In dreams:

"What?" Ernest asked as he is in some kind of island. "This seems nowhere." Then he steps something and picks it up, only to find a film strip. "Hm…"

Then something tapped his head and fell to his right hand, seems like a sword without it's blade.

AANNNNND… there's a chair and umbrella for Ernest to relax in and satisfy him into relaxing into a quiet island.

…

Reality:

"Walt, what's happening!?" Donald asked.

"I don't know it seems like teleportation magic." Walt replied.

"Bad news, your son is missing." Sora reported.

"Yeah, I noticed some kind of energy made by angels or something; I'm heading over there right now." Walt said ran to the helicopter.

But before he can took off, a sphere of a shockwave energy comes from out of nowhere and grows bigger and go's right past Disneyland and yet nothing happens.

"It has come, finally." Walt muttered.

* * *

Alright, don't be mad, but I can't come up with anything in the middle, we're just gotta think of this on our own.

Here's what we can think of in the middle act:

The mother of Ernest is an angel that once and a while whispers in Ernest's head, one Disney character and another can do what they can to help Ernest give back his heart when really the mother is giving back a little each time.

But if there's one thing I can show in the middle, its Melody's childhood before the sea wall is destroyed.

"You have such a terrific childhood unlike mine that ended a decide later." Ernest said in a monotone voice.

"Here's a funny thing, we used to plant a sea wall because of morgana when she was a baby for safety." Ariel said.

He was then a little surprised. "Um… couldn't you just have a couple guards watching out in the horizon just in case, I mean if your daughter loved the sea so much, why couldn't you just have guards watching out so Morgana won't get Melody?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry, she has went under the wall and one day before morgana was frozen she found the necklace, I was upset with her disobeying."

"Hm… but when she found out about that necklace I bet the truth didn't go well huh?" Ernest asked.

"Actually I told her not to go out there again but she just end's up-"

Ernest was completely shocked of what he heard. "You just told her not to out there again instead of telling the truth about that necklace!?"

"I regretted my actions, but-"

"Wow, you are the worst mother I have ever heard and/or seen off." Ernest complimented (He almost laughed) that made Ariel gasp.

But unaware, his father was listening. "Ernest!"

"Well she is!" Ernest shrugged, Walt just groans and face palmed.

…

Here's another thing:

When Ernest and Walt noticed something about Ariel, Jasmine, and Belle, the 3 have the samples of blood.

"What's the whole thing about?" Jasmine asked.

"I thought I might check your blood to see the midi-chlorian account." Ernest answered, the 3 are confused.

"Midi-chlorian?" Belle asked.

"Perhaps I should explain: The Midi-chlorian's are microscopic life forms that resides in all the living." Ernest explained. "Without the Midi-chlorians, life cannot exist." The 3 were surprised by that. "Also, there are numbers of them. Why does this matter you may ask? Walt or Mickey will tell you later, but for now I'm just checking the account."

"Okay, well, we will just go to sleep." Belle yawned then the 3 left.

Walt came in as the 3 samples of blood that are checked, it was non-believable.

Ariel has 24,126, Jasmine has 21,835, and Belle has 22,562.

"Oh my god…" Ernest muttered. "It's off the charts, but almost as close to one dead Jedi."

Walt didn't say a word, but gives a thought.

…

And last but not least before we reached the end: The sword choreography

"So Ernest and Mulan, you seemed to be pretty good with a sword, you wanna show off?" Eric asked.

"Actually… Mulan, want to go sparring?" Ernest asked.

"Why not?" She shrugged.

The group was just waiting to see how they fight when Walt and his animal friends are just smirking to see how everyone will react.

Then after they fought for a couple of minutes, everyone's jaw's dropped.

"What. Just happened?" Ariel asked.

Sometime later after the Midi-chlorian counts:

"Ernest?" Ariel asked.

"What?"

"About the skills of the sword…"

"Ariel, believe it or not, your gotta be in luck to learn those skills along with Belle and Jasmine."

"Really?" Ariel asked, smiling.

"Yes, that's how Jedis fight, but don't worry, you'll learn more, like the force and it's power."

"Um… that blade of yours, what is that?"

"It's called a lightsaber, it's a Jedi's weapon." Ernest replied as he grabbed the hilt and turned on the lightsaber as he cuts a pole in half, causing Ariel to drop her Jaw.

"I've… never saw anything like this before." Ariel said shocked about what the lightsaber can do.

"Have you ever heard of Earth?" Ernest asked.

"No."

"Well, believe or not, this is alien technology, outside of this planet, way too far from here."

"Wait, this is from outside of Earth?" Ariel asked, interested into learning more.

"When you train to become a Jedi, you'll learn more." Ernest finished the conversation.

…

Now that we got things out of the way, let's continue.


	3. A new life

After a long way trip, discovering secrets, and big battles, finally they've been able to change the god's laws, but one day they will change, a day that new worlds will combine to theirs. Villains will be added and work together, but for every evil there is, there is always a hero.

Maleficent was missing somewhere in Greece, including Walt, a bunch of Disney characters are split from both father and son, but they manage to escape from the crisis just fine.

When Walt jumped down from Mount Olympus and landed harshly, as a piece of thunderbolt from Olympus is accidently dropped and is about to strike at Ernest, Sora came out of nowhere and absorbed the lightning with his keyblade.

"Miss me?" Sora grinned.

"Jeez…" Ernest smiled.

Then a faint whisper came from far away calling Ernest's name.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"It doesn't matter, a bunch of your friends are hiding somewhere, split up and go." Ernest said.

"I'm on it." He nodded then ran.

As soon as he checked to see what or who called his name, he found Walt lying at the ground unconscious.

"Dad?" Ernest asked, trying to wake him up.

"_Ernest…"_

The voice was near, and then the light came from the dust that's wiped out, than it revealed Lillian, who is Ernest's mother. She is black haired angel.

Ernest was completely shocked, his heart suddenly grew bigger each time. "Mother?"

"I missed you." She smiled.

"So you were the voice of my head that helped out once and a while, and… gave little bit of my heart back each time…"

"I have waited a long time to see you." She said as she hugged Ernest.

"I fell normal again seeing you." Ernest smiled then a tear escaped from his face.

"Oh no…" She muttered.

"What- AH!" Ernest screamed in pain as Maleficent shoot's at him.

He then suddenly feels the rage again then he gave a demonic roar along with his demon appearance after he turns to Maleficent, returning the need to kill her.

When Ernest finally gave Maleficent harsh hits, she then uses her magic to sting him, then finally walk towards Walt and is about to finish him off, but he wakes up and uses every bit of his power.

"Put… the staff away…" Walt groaned, Maleficent's mind is taken over by Walt's. "Off with you."

Maleficent then walks away blankly. Walt then looks at Lillian, as she and Walt looked at each other and embraced each other only giving one teardrop.

"Lillian… I'm about to join you shortly, but our son…"

"With your magic and mine, we'll be able to make our son into what we truly wanted for him." She said, than walk towards Ernest who recovered from being stung.

"My son… I'm sorry, but your father and I will have to go." Lillian said with sorrow.

"What?" He asked.

"But before we go, we'll make you the man with a good heart but in exchange, your memory will have to be erased, every last bit."

"Will we ever see each other again?" Ernest asked.

"We will, but it will take a long time, even if you found a way to see us you still can't be with us." Lillian replied.

Then the 2 hugged each other as Walt uses his final bit's of magic along with her husband's to erase their son's minds, Ernest was then knocked out as his parents are gone for good.

* * *

The other side of Greece:

A bunch of Disney characters along with Looney tune characters saw a bunch of helicopters landing as Mickey mouse comes out in one of them and walk towards them.

"That is him, Mickey mouse." Genie whispered.

"Yes, that is me Genie. All of you are safe now, now come and we will take you all home." Mickey smiled as a bunch head towards the helicopters.

Watching from the distance is sora, who was smiling that they have got out safely.

…

Back to Ernest:

He then wakes up, looked around, wondering who he is or where he is at.

"They are safe." Sora said, caused Ernest to flinch.

Ernest then stood up, confused. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The keyblade welder asked, confused, then his eyes widen as Ernest buts both of his arms at Sora's.

"What am I?"

"Listen to me, I'm a friend." Sora said, trying to calm Ernest down.

"Then what's my name?" Ernest asked.

"Your name is Ernest." Sora answered, Ernest then let's go of Sora. "You need to trust me, we have to go."

Ernest nodded and ran along with Sora, then stopped, noticing Walt's dead body.

"Dude?" Sora asked.

"Look, you go on your own, but I'll find my own way." Ernest said.

Then Sora nodded. "Good luck." He then gets to his gummi ship.

Ernest studied his dad's body for a minute, than he closed his lifeless eyes that were open.

As a bunch of police sirens go off, Ernest then runs away as fast as he could…

…

…

..

.

Mickey found out about Walt Disney, he only shed some tears, but knows that his son is still around.

Ernest was found a few days later and taken home…


End file.
